Volturi Bella
by Bookz4life
Summary: After Edward left Bella in New Moon, Bella leaves to see the Volturi. They see that she is special and invite her to join them. A few months after Edward left, he goes to check up on Bella only to find that she is said dead. Months later the Cullen's are sent a invitation from the Volturi. When they see Bella will sparks fly again or will Edward be doomed forever? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry the summery is so long. I hope that you find this story is better then what the summary is! Please read and review.**

* * *

Bella's POV

 _He_ left. _He_ didn't want me anymore. Even though _he's_ been gone for a few weeks now I know that I can't stay with my family any longer without causing them to worry. I've already told Jake about my choice and he encouraged me even though he's my best friend and is meant to tell me not to do it. I love him for that! I've made the choice to go see the Volturi. The biggest vampire coven in the world, and ask them to either turn me or kill me. I grab my plane ticket and look towards the clock to see that it's already 9 pm. It's a three hour dive to Port Angles where my flight to Volterra takes off. I glance around my room once more to see if there is anything else I would want. I know that I would never be able to come back here again. I grab the bag that I packed with all of my needed things, but so little that it's not noticeable that I took anything. Charlie doesn't need to know that I'm running away. I'll make it look like I was in a crash and then go so they think that I died.  
Just thinking about how much pain I'll be putting my parents in makes me cringe. I hope that they'll just forget me so I won't have to see them in pain for long. I go down stairs to find Charlie sitting in his chair drinking beer and watching the game, like always.

"Dad, some of my friends are going to Port Angles tonight and they are staying the night then going shopping tomorrow and they were wondering if I wanted to meet up with them." I tell him. I hate lying to him, but it's my only choice.

"Sure. Just be home my school on Monday, also Bells, drive safe!" He calls to me. I know that I will for sure.

* * *

I drive as carefully as I can until I get to Port Angles. I see a man backing up onto the road near the airport. He seems drunk so I don't feel that bad because he shouldn't be driving. I quickly put my truck in his way and get out. He hit's it so badly that I'm glad that I got way out of the way. The truck ketches on fire I watch with tears in my eyes as my truck burns. There is no going back now. This is my life forever. I can't change it.

I get to the airport on time and see that my flight was changed for an earlier time. I quickly get through customs and board the plane. I sleep the whole flight and wake up to see the sun rising. Happy that I slept the flight I get off the plane, grab my bags and get out to the city to find a vampire. I'm walking not paying much attention as to where I'm going but enjoying the sights around me that I almost walk into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm suck a klutz." I say to her before I can stop to think that maybe she doesn't speak english.

"It's quite alright. You look lost can I help you with anything?" She asks in a bell like voice and I finally look up to see dark red eyes looking at me. Only one word comes into my mind. _Vampire._

"I am lost. I'm looking for some place to stay. Do you have any suggestions?" I ask her hoping that she would take me with her and the group of humans behind her that are clueless as to where they are going.

"Oh, yes. I was just taking this group around and I can take you as well." I nod my head and go join the group. She takes us towards the castle and down many halls past lots of other vampires, and down an elevator. "Gianna." She nods towards a woman sitting behind the desk. She is very much human I wonder what she wants? To become a vampire? It would only make sense.

"Heidi." Gianna looks up from her desk to say that to the vampire at the front of the group. So Heidi is her name. I think that it suits her.  
We are then lead into the, what I think must be the thrown room. I look up to see lots and lots of vampires.

"Welcome guests to Volterra!" The man that I've learned from _him_ to be Aro says. Then all the vampires attack!

I close my eyes and try not to think of all the killing that is going on around me. People screaming and feet pounding trying to get away from them. Soon everything is quite I open my eyes to see an irritated looking vampire standing there with Aro and his brothers next to her.

"You are quite special young one. You didn't scream or worry while there was killing around you. Also Jane here can't seem to make you feel her pain. What do you know about us and what do you wish." Aro asks me.

"I know that you are vampires and that you have the biggest coven and that you only take on people that have gifts." I say confidently. They all look at me shocked.

"And what do you want?" Aro asks me again.

"I want to become one of you, one of the Volturi." Aro doesn't wait any longer, he lunges at me and that's when the pain starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Today's my 2 month anniversary for being on so I figured that I would treat you all to an update! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I feel the fire and pain flaring through me. I knew that the changing would be hard but this is so easy compared to what I thought it would be. It felt like I was freezing instead of burning up. The pain that I was told would make my joints feel like they were breaking felt I had pneumonia. This was so different then what I thought it would be. I can't move any part of my body so instead I focus on trying to remember my memories from when I was human. Thoughts that I loved memories that I wanted to keep. Memories of Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angelia, Ben, Jess, Jake, and even Mike. Sadly some of my best memories are with the Cullen's so I'm forced to remember them if I want to remember those memories.

Next thing I know I freezing up. My heart is pounding in my chest. I hear Aro, Caius, and Marcus walk into the room. "Do you hear that brothers? She will be done soon. We should wait here for her. I also want her to meet my sons, Felix and Demetri since she is, according to you Marcus, going to be like their younger sister, but I think that she might be more like a little sister to us too." Aro says with an air of confidence.

"Brother, doesn't it worry you that she is almost done her transformation and it's only been a day and a half?" Caius asks.

"It does not because I think that she's just going to be a great vampire because of that. She didn't scream or thrash or any of that." Aro replies. "She also looks really beautiful but not so much different as when she was human. I hope that she finds her mate soon though. She might need that mental stability. Does she even have a mate Marcus?"

Marcus pauses for a minute and all you can hear is my racing heart. "Yes, she does but their mate line is tattered and ripped, so I don't know what happened. If he found someone who he thinks is his mate or if she knew him from before and he left her or something." I can hear his frown in his words. Little do they know that Marcus is right. He did leave me.

My hearts now taking off at a pace that it would be if I just finished running the superman triathlon. It then stutters, once, twice, then stops.

* * *

 **I know another kinda sorta cliffy. But this chapter was a filler one. Sorry that it's so short but I need to update my other fanfic. I think that I'll update again IF I can get 3 more reviews! THREE!**

 **Check out my other story and I'll try to update again soon, but I wont update again till I get at least THREE more reviews...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't think that I'd finish this chapter this evening. It shocked me, I didn't have any homework and I thought that I'd treat you to this! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Aro POV

I watch Bella as she turns paler, she looks so pretty and I can't see why the Cullens would have left her. Suddenly Marcus rushes in he grips my hand so I can see what the problem is.

 _Bella's father is sitting on his sofa in his house relaxing. Then a redheaded vampire rushes in and bites him then leaves. Bella's father then starts thrashing as Marcus grabs him and takes him to the airplane. "I couldn't have let him die, even though he's human he's our sister, Bella's, father. Oh yeah, I saw her lines and she is our sister. Along with the rest of the guard."_ Marcus thinks to me. That is a lot to take in but I think that I'll manage. I'm just happy that Bella, my sister, is happy!

* * *

(Time Skip)

Still Aro POV

We hear Bella's heart start to stutter then stop. All my brothers and I are standing waiting for her to wake up. Suddenly her eye's flash open she slowly sits up and looks over to us then smiles. Caius grips my hand and he thinks about how weird she is for a new born, especially her eyes. They are still the beautiful chocolate brown that they were when she first came to us.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bella's voice that sounds like hundreds of church bells ringing asks.

"Nothing sister, but we are just wondering why your eyes are still brown. I think that we might need to call Elizer in to see if she has a gift that is important and changing her eye colour. Do you feel like you need to feed?" I ask looking into those beautiful big orbs.

"No, I don't feel that feeling in my throat like I was told I would. What's wrong? Why am I different?" She replies to me, looking at each of us in turn. Before we could answer we hear her fathers screams filling the room. She look's at us with wide eyes almost asking why.

"Your father was attacked by a redheaded vampire and she bit him and left. Marcus was watching her for you knowing that you would like that so he brought him here for you to live with us." Caius says and just by that I know that he already likes Bella, but who wouldn't? She is perfect. We will treat her just like our little sister. "Let's get you fead so you can go and see you father. I think that you would like that, sister."

We take her to the blood stock to get her a bag to feed on. She rips it open and starts to drink it. Then she pulls back and starts to gag. "I can't do this, this isn't even appetizing." She tells us well glaring at the bags of blood. We give her a weird look. "Can we try human food and if that doesn't work then that might mean that I get to, well never eat!" She laughs after seeing us holding in laughter of seeing her glare at the bag of blood. We start to laugh with her unable to not stop our selves.

"Sister you are too much!" I manage to say between laughs. Marcus, Caius and Bella start to laugh even harder after hearing my struggle to say even one simple sentence. We hurry to the kitchen to find some food. Bella just smells it and then puts it into her mouth. She spits it out before she even started to chew.

"What's wrong sister? Can't even handle a single peace of food?" Marcus and Caius tease at the same time. She just rolls her eyes at their child like behaviour. And we all start laughing as a family again. I'm happy that we have Bella here, we all are happier now. I just smile at my family as we hear another scream.

"Can I go see my father now please?" Bella asks with worry written on her face. We all agree and rush to his room.

* * *

 **Sorry that it's kinda short but I figured that I was at least able to update. I'm going to try to update again before the end of the month, but it might not work... Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry that it took me so long... Please forgive me *fake sobs*.**

 **Okay, enough with the dramatics and more story!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I walk into my father's room with my brothers fallowing behind me. I see that his face is more paler then I've ever seen it, I hope that he will adjust to this life easily enough. I don't want him to suffer much after the change. I know that mine wasn't normal but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. I slowly walk up to the bed that he's lying on and sit on the edge of it. I don't know how long we've been sitting and watching my dad while thinking, but soon we here his heart starting to speed up. I look over to him as I hear his last beats of his heart. _Thump thump, thump thump._ We watch as his eyes peal open and he looks over to me.

"Bells!" He cries as he wraps his arms around me. "What's going on? Who are those men standing there? Where are we?" He asks. I look to Aro as if asking him to explain.

"I'm Aro, these are my brothers Marcus and Caius. We are all vampires, you, Bella and us. The Cullen's were too and Bella knew that but she didn't care. She came to find us to join our world and then when you were attacked we chose to change you knowing that since your daughter was special while human then you would be too. So I think we will need to figure that out. We are in Volterra Italy, it is our home now and if you wish you are welcome to join our family." I look to see my dad nodding his head.

"If Bella is staying here I wish to stay with her." Dad tell us and pulls me into a hug. I look up to see my brothers looking at us with love in their eyes. I know that they love me just like I would think any older siblings would I reach out a hand and pull all of them in to join the hug. We hug as a whole family. A family that could be together forever and always.

* * *

 **50 years later**

"Dad! Mom!" I call to my father and his mate, Ella. He changed her 40 years ago. They are hard to separate, if you need one you'll get them both. But I'm happy that he has someone who he can spend the rest of his existence with. I don't want him to be forever alone, even if the last woman to love him was my birth mother. But then Ella came along and dad just had to protect her from all of the other vamps in the middle of a feed. Aro was super happy and I can't blame him, because I was too. Ella has been more of a mother then Renee ever was, I think that it must be bad that I think that but I don't care. Renee was more of the daughter then I ever was. I was the shoulder for her to cry on over a breakup and I was the one who did the taxes and I bought the food. She just was the one who made the money.

"Bella you called?" Dad asked taking me out of my silly thoughts.

"Yes, Aro, Marcus and Caius thought that I'd be a smart idea to gather all of the vampires from all over to world and finally announce the newest king and queen's. But I don't know if it's a good idea to do that yet. I know that it's been 50 years but it hasn't been long enough. Or has it? Also I don't know if I see 'them' again if I'd have enough will power to not kill them." I start to rant. Dad and mom just walk up and envelope me in a hug.

"You'll be fine and you'll always have us! Aro wouldn't do anything if he ever thought that it would hurt you. He's your big brother and loves you so much." Dad reassures me. I just nod.

"Thanks you guys are the best! I love you so much!" I tell them before walking to the training room. I train for a few hours until I hear the door open. I look up to see Felix, Demerti, and Alec. "Hey, boys!" I say and they jump not expecting me to also be in here. "WOW! I JUST SCARRED FELIX DEMERTI AND ALEC! I JUST SCARRED MY BROTHERS!" I yell. They just roll their eyes at me.

"Hi, Bella. Have you ever read that book where their are shadow hunters?" Demerti asks me.

"Yeah, The Mortal Instruments. Why?" I ask.

"Just because we just finished the whole series." Alec tells me. I didn't see that coming. Felix Demerti and Alec reading the Mortal Instruments.

"I have a joke!" Felix shrieks. We all look at him like he grew a third eye, but since he did squeal it is like that.

"Okay what is it?" I ask truly wondering.

"Knock, knock?" He asks.

"Who's there?" Alec, Demerti and I all ask worriedly.

"Jace." He answers firmly.

"Jace, who?" We all reply.

"Depends on what book you on." He snickers. We all stare at him until I start to laugh.

"I'm sorry... I can't help it. That... was just... So stupid... yet funny." I manage to say between laughter.

"Sis, you are too silly." Alec tell me well patting my back. "I just hope that you're okay with the ball that's happening in a week."

"It's a ball?" I cry. "I'm such a clumsy vampire. I'm the most clumsy. It doesn't help that I don't look much different then when I did before. I mean my eyes haven't changed and I don't need to eat or anything."

"You'll be okay! We'll all make sure of that." Felix tells me as they tackle me with a hug. This is the best part of my life so far as a vampire. For sure! We can get through anything and everything that we need to. As long as we are together.

* * *

 **While writing this chapter I was listening to 'Human' and 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri, and I just think that it is pretty funny how that works... I wonder what would happen if this song was released when the Twilight movies were being made if they would have used it for, like New Moon or something... That would have been very different!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look at that, I'm updating! I've been home sick for the past like 5 days, so I thought that I'd treat you all to an update!**

* * *

Alice's POV

51 years ago my families lives changed for the better. We met Bella. We all were happy and never wanting for anything to end. But then Edward had to go and change it all by making us leave so that we would not be able to hurt, change, or break Bella. In the 50 years since we left her we all stopped doing what we love. I don't shop anymore, Jasper just sits in the corner not forgiving himself because he was feeling everyone else's need for blood. Emmett doesn't crack jokes or even smile, Rosalie hasn't worked on a car or even laughed at the way we are all acting. Carlisle only ever works or stays locked up in his office never letting anyone other then Esme in. Esme, she always thought of Bella like another daughter and was so upset when we had to leave her, now she only sits up in her room or Carlisle's office. Then there's Edward. Sure he brought this on himself but all he ever does is sit in his room, the only time hi'll ever come out is to eat but even then it's still rare. The only reason that he's not gone to the Volturi is because he know's that Bella wouldn't want that for him. By now she's probably old and wrinkled and sitting in a rocking chair next to her husband watching their children and grandchildren. She might even be married to Mike, but I think that he's probably married to Jessica. Or maybe Bella's married to her friend Jacob from La Push. Although I hope not, since we all know that they are wolves and I wouldn't want her to be married to someone like that.

"Alice, please stop thinking about all that! I don't want to be reminded! Just please stop!" Edward yells at me from upstairs. Well at least I got him to talk. I think.

"Sorry, Ed..." I never finish, because a vision takes me before I could even think about it. It's a vision of us at the Volturi's castle at a ball with all the other vampires of the world. We are celebrating something or someone's, but I can't see who. Then it stops.

"Alice, what was that?" "Are you okay Ali-cat?" "Do you want to tell us what that was?" "You haven't had a vision in like 30 years!" The voices of my family bombard me.

"I'm okay. It was a vision about us at the Volturi castle with all these other vampires celebrating something or someone. All of us looked happy, including Edward!" I smile while telling them. They all smile right back at me. "So when do you want to leave? Or do you want me to call Aro right now first?" I ask them.

"How about we wait for Carlisle to come home first and see if Aro call's, but if he doesn't we'll talk as a family about what our next step should be. I think that we could move to Volterra or something around that. I hear that it's a nice place to live." Esme tells us. Not even 10 minuets later Carlisle shows up. We tell him all about the vision and he agrees with Esme to move to Volterra because he misses the brothers. We call Edward down and we sit at the dinning room table and call up Aro.

"Aro, dear friend! How's life in Volterra?" Carlisle asks.

"It's fine, thank you for asking! We are planing a ball to celebrate our newest members of the family. The new king and the new queen's. The king and a queen has been with us for 50 years, they are a blood father and daughter and then 40 years ago the father found his mate so she was also made a queen. We have only just gotten permission to tell the world about them, and I'm so happy about it! Your family need's to come. You could even move here if you wish. But knowing you, you will. Just please come and celebrate with us in a week. The ball is in 10 days but I would like for your family to come earlier!" He claps his hands with delight when he hears that we'll be there in 3 days.

"So you all heard that, time to start packing and hunting before we move to Italy.

* * *

 **I know that was a pretty bad chapter! I hope that you like that fact that I updated not even 4 days after my last one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here I am again today! Still sick and I wanted to treat you to a chapter again! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Aro's POV

I know that Bella's going to kill me if she found out that I'm letting to Cullen's come early and letting them move here to Volterra, but I also want to see their face's when they see Bella and know that she's a vampire. Same with Charlie. I look towards the clock to see that it's almost time for the Cullen's to be here. It's been a very busy last few days and I know that Bella doesn't suspect a thing thanks to Felix, Alec and Demetri. They've been making sure that she's busy with training and such. Not that she cares but she'll do whatever as long as she's not in someone's way, and I love my little sister for it!

"Aro." I here Leah, the human receptionist, call. "The Cullen's are here." I know that Felix and Demetri are hanging out with Bella right now and Alec is sitting here with Jane and us Kings. Excluding Charlie. It has been really hard for him having to keep this from his daughter but he knows that she would been really mad and we didn't want her to be over dramatic right now, so he's up in his chambers with Ella right now taking a break and relaxing before seeing them again.

The Cullen's briskly walk in and line up in front of us. "Aro! It's been too long my friend! Way to long." Carlisle smiles at me.

"It has indeed my old friend! And I'm happy to welcome you here early. If you haven't found a house yet I can have some of my guard show you to your rooms." I happily sigh.

"That would be perfect. Also if you wouldn't mind if we could stay here for a bit longer after the ball that would be amazing seeing as the house wont be finished until next month." Carlisle asks.

"Of course! That's just fine. Now I think that introductions are in order!" I cheer waving a hand for them to start.

"This is my family. Esme, my mate and wife. Edward, my oldest son. Rosalie and Emmett, the next oldest and mates. Alice and Jasper, the youngest and mates also. Edward doesn't have a mate but he also hasn't been dating for about 50 years. " Carlisle tells us.

Before I can add anything Marcus interrupts me. "But it seems to me that he does, his line is connected but I can't see her face. Funny it's the same thing with our dear sister, brothers." The Cullen's now seem excited to meet the newest members of our family.

"Aro, if you don't mind me asking. Where are your newest members of the coven?" Jasper asks, and as if on cue Bella falls off of the terrace at the other end of the hall. Not even a second later both Felix and Demetri burst through the doors laughing. _This can't be good._ Is all I think.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Felix, Demetri! I bet that I can get to the ball room before both of you!" I cry wanting to do something other then train.

"Your on little sis!" They both yell back at me.

"On you marks! Get set! GO!" I yell as I rush off we all go in different directions wanting to show that we know the quickest way. I jump over stairs and burst through doors, rush past people of the guard and finally see that I'm above the lobby I just need to go through one more set of doors and jump to the first floor then I'm home free and I'd win. I quickly look down and spot both Felix and Demetri in the lobby both clearly waiting for me to get to the lobby. "Oh boys!" I laugh as they look up at me and then start running towards the door. Shoving each other wanting to get there first. I rush through the door on my left and go to jump down the terrace when I look up and spot the Cullen's! Before I can even react I trip on the low fence and fall down to the ground floor.

I hear the main doors burst open and yells from both Felix and Demetri saying that they won. They look over to me and start laughing. I quickly jump up and brush the dust off of my jeans and t-shirt. Even after 50 years I still suck at fashion. A lot! I see Marcus, Caius and Aro all holding in laughter even though they are mad. I glance over to the Cullens to see that they are all frozen in place not knowing how to react. I just roll my eyes at how stupid they are right now. I'm not as mad as people would think I should be but I don't blame the Cullens for leaving me. I should have seen it coming. But it's in the past so I have to let it go.

"Yeah, yeah! I know I'm still a klutz for being a vampire for 50 years. But you met me when I was human. I couldn't even walk on a flat surface without even tripping, and it's not that bad." I pause for a minute, with only the sounds of strangled cats coming from around the room. "Okay, I take that back. It's pretty bad, and you think that throwing me a ball would help. And I have to dance. Me? Dancing?!" I cry making them laugh even harder. I chuckle when I notice that Emmett finally came to his senses and he's rolling on the floor howling from laughter all the while not being able to breath. "Wow Em, you might want to calm down. I think some people in Africa didn't hear you." I stop again, waiting for them to get the joke, my family laughs even harder, if that were possible, at that but the Cullen's don't. "Get it, because your so loud?" I ask. Then Emmett trys to stop laughing to glare at me but I just roll my eye's again and make him laugh, yet again.

"I missed you Bella, your just as clumsy as you were when you were human! It's so funny." Jasper tells me trying very hard to bite back a laugh. "We all missed you!"

* * *

 **I thought that I'd make this chapter happy seeing as soon I'll have to get them to have a convo. So! Hope you liked it. R &R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately, please forgive me! But to make you feel better, I've made this chapter longer...**

* * *

Jasper's POV

They soon get their emotions in check and we settle down to talk about all that happened.

"I can't believe that Bella's alive... And more so that I didn't know about it. What would we have done if we knew that she was still alive? Do you think that we still would have come here. And just great that we decided to move here. Sure! Why don't we just kill our selves." Alice exclaims. Just from her saying that make all of our moods peak up and have the highest nerve wracking tension ever. "Sorry, but I just needed to rant. I don't even know if she'll forgive us. Maybe she will, maybe she wont. I hope for our sake that she does. I don't know what I would do without my sister." Alice breaks the tension with more ranting. I swear that if she were still human her face would have been red with anger, anger towards Edward, anger towards herself. Edward for making her leave Bella, and herself for listing to Edward in the first place and for not fighting back. I wrap her into my arms trying to calm her down a little bit hoping that she wont stay worked up.

"Alice, you can't go off like this again. I understand that you've missed Bella dearly but you need to make sure that you don't go off at her then she will never forgive you at all. Please don't worry so much. It'll all get better soon, you said that yourself. You said that you saw that we were all happy. We just have to have hope that it'll happen." I whisper into her hair. "Just give Bella some space and sometime to come to terms with what happened and what she wants to do. Please. It might help with her forgiving us sooner." I say looking up. They all just smile at me letting me know that they understand what I'm asking, that they know that this will help.

* * *

Bella's POV

Just as I'm passing the great hall to head up towards the Cullen's rooms I hear my name getting called. I go into the hall to see the three brothers along with some other vampires. "Aro, what do you need brother?" I ask letting the annoyance seep into my words.

"I know that you were busy but I just wanted to introduce you to the Denali Coven. Eleazar and his mate Carmen," Aro starts.

"Then Irina and her mate, the newest member of the Coven, Laurent, Kate and Tanya. I know. I also know that they are vegetarians and that they are the Cullen's cousins." I say as I see surprise on all of the vampires faces in the room, but Laurent. "I must say, Laurent, being a vegetarian vampire suits you much more then being with James did. It's quite a shame that we never go to meet each other without worrying about me being killed by your old friend." I tell Laurent. He just smiles back towards me.

"How do _you_ know Laurent? And how do you know about us. How do you know our names and who we even are! How do you know that we are vegetarians and that we think ourselves as the Cullen's cousins!" Tanya cries.

"Tanya, I must say that I'm surprised that the Cullen's didn't ever mention me. Or did they Laurent?" I ask truly wondering if they did because if they didn't then I wont even bother to talk to them.

"I assure you Bella dear, that they did talk about you. It's just that Tanya can't comprehend that Edward had his heart stolen by a mere human and that now she is standing in front of her as a queen of all vampires." He tells me seeming that he enjoys annoying Tanya. That makes two of us.

"Wait. You are **_THE_** Bella? They one who Edward left like 50ish years ago? The one that made him the ghost of a vampire that he is today?" Tanya mutters. "We all thought that you would have been dead by now."

"I'm sorry that I'm not dead, but I must say that your not the first person I've ever told that to." I tell her. She seems surprised that I heard her. I hear Aro, Marcus and Caius start to chuckle at the mention of that day long ago.

 ***Flash Back***

 _I was going back to Forks to grab the little possessions that I own, I promised dad that I'd bring his stuff back for him knowing that he'd want the little peace of home. We would still keep the house so that we can use it when even needed. Because it is only a few months after I became a vampire I need to wear a wig but I chose not to wear any contacts. I put on the outfit that Jane helped me choose. A purple crop top with high wasted jeans and a red wig almost the colour that Victoria's hair was. I put on some light brown high healed boots and I grab my favorite Gucci handbag_ **(Link in my profile)** _and sunglasses._ **(Again link in my profile).** _I get onto the plane alone because I wanted to do this, say goodbye by myself. I sit next to the window and I raise my hand to say goodbye to my family that I'm leaving here for the next week. Not to soon after, I feel the airplane lifting off the ground. Now this is going to be a long flight._

 _I get to Port Angles around noon and I hurry to find the rental car that I rented. I know that I could have just "borrowed" a car but I don't think that that would have been a good decision seeing as I am the only daughter of the "late" police chief. I get out of the airport and spot the car fairly quickly. It's just like the car that Edward used to drive. A silver Volvo. I've slowly been getting over him but I know that I will never truly be over him seeing as he is my mate. He always will be, no matter what I do. I go over to the car quickly and hop in hoping to get to Forks by 2 o'clock pm. The drive goes by fairly fast and as soon as I see the old Forks sign I start to cry. I feel the venom filled tears falling down my cheeks. I never thought that I'd be unhappy about not being a normal vampire, but I'm really glad that I'm still able to cry. It helps me feel the relief that others can't. It's just like me still being able to blush, but I just don't as often as I used to. I get to my old house and I sadly see a for sale sign. Looks like I'm going to need to buy this place again. Oh, well. I go up towards the door hoping that I know who is hosting the open house, but then again I hope not. I don't want to have to see them again. I ring the door bell and I hear some one running to get the door. It bursts open. I glance up and I see the smiling face of Jake. He looks down at me then starts sniffing the air. After he seems satisfied with the smell of the air he grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. "Who are you and why did you come here? We already have vampires raiding this town and even if your eyes aren't red, I still don't trust you." He almost yells at me._

 _"Who am I? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY HOUSE!" I cry out pulling off my wig. I instantly regret doing that. He just stares at me with an unreadable expression._

 _"Bella? I... I thought that you were dead! What happened? Why would you become a, well, a this!" He says still clearly in shock._

 _"I became a vampire because I chose to do it. I couldn't even think about not doing this. Charlie is a vampire too. He got attacked by a vampire that was out to get me but she got him instead, and it was either death or becoming a vampire. I chose for him and he now is remarried and on his second honeymoon. But that's beside the point. How do you know what I am?" I question._

 _"I'm a werewolf, most of the teenage boys in my tribe are. But we aren't children of the moon, we are more like shape sifters but we can only go into the shape of the wolf. We are here to stop the vampires from killing the humans. That's why the Cullen's can't go onto our land or anything like that. So just checking, you don't feed on humans, right?" He natters at me._

 _"Whoa, Jake. I can't even eat anything anymore. No human food, no blood, nothing. It just comes right back up. Dad only feeds on animals because he can't even think about killing a human. But I kinda am here to buy back this house so can we get this over with because you kinda stink." I say while plugging my nose. He just starts to laugh._

 _"Says you!" He laughs. "Okay, since this was your house before, I don't want any money. Everything that was yours and Charlies are still in the same places. Have fun while your here. Maybe you could stop by the reserve for a little bit while your here!" He finishes and promptly walks away. I look out the kitchen window and see him taking the for sale sign and leaves. I smile at being able to see Jake again and not being questioned about how I'm alive. Now I just have to think about what I want to do for the rest of the week. Suddenly the thought of visiting my own grave comes to my mind. I put back on the wig and I lock the house before hopping into my Volvo. I drive towards the floweriest and I buy twenty-four roses. Then I head over to the town cemetery. I pull into the parking lot and I see two other cars. Another silver Volvo and red Jeep. I don't think anything about it. I head towards the map that they update every time someone dies. I see that mine and Charlies "graves" are right next to my grandparents. I smile as I think of Charlotte and Peter, even though they are just my great great grandparents I still love them like I would have loved my grandparents if I got to meet them before they died, but sadly they died before I was even born. Peter, is my dad's great grandpa who became MIA soon after the second world war started... He was married and got her, my great great grandma, pregnant before he left for war. But he never got to meet his own daughter because he "died" before he was sent home. He never truly loved his first wife but he was able to learn to love her. Still that never got to happen. He never truly died, he just got bitten by Maria. Now that I think of it... So did Jasper. Anyway, Peter was in the vampire wars and he then met grandma Charlotte and they fell in love. Charlotte was supposed to be killed so ran away together. Only a few years ago they met us and we found out that we were related. I was happy to finally meet someone that I was related other then my parents, and I got to enjoy it._

 _I walk over to where the map says my grave is and I see a group of people standing around the two graves. I see they're mouths moving quickly and by their smell I can tell that they are also vampires. I listen to their conversation. "I can't believe that I'll never get to see her blush or see her falling or get to laugh at her clumsiness ever again. Again, why did we listen to him?" The biggest one cries out and points towards the one that looks like he's in the most pain. He sounds so upset, and I feel like I just want to wrap my arms around him and make him feel better._

 _"It's not only his fault. We shouldn't have listened to him. We don't even know what he said to her in the first place. Maybe he just explained the situation and what he wanted her to do. Also I should have looked for her future to see what would have happened, but I didn't." The shortest one says hanging her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bella! Please forgive all of us for doing this! Please!" At hearing her say that I now know who she is... Alice. I never thought that I would see her again, any of them, but they can't see me. I quickly run away. Needing comfort I start towards Jake's place. I get out of the car at his place and bang on the door. Billy opens the door._

 _"Can I help you?" He asks._

 _"Can I talk to Jake please!" I reply._

 _"He's not here at the moment, would you like to come in and wait?" He asks. I nod my head remembering all the times as a kid that I would come over or when he would stop by to watch the game. I sit down on the couch and he puts his wheelchair next to me. "May I ask for a name?" He asks._

 _"Firstly, I need to know if you know about Jake's, supernatural other body." I reply with a question of my own._

 _"You mean his um... werewolf friend?" He asks._

 _"Yes, well. You know about the cold ones?" He nods his head. "It's me Billy, I got turned into a vampire, same with Charlie." I tell him while taking off my wig. He starts to smile, and Jake chooses that moment to walk in. He sees me without my wig on and he smiles at us._

 _"Good to see you and Billy getting along again. We've both missed you." He tells me while smiling. "But come on, the rest of the pack wants to see you again." He tells me while dragging me away._

 _We run towards the entrance and then we turn down another road and I see a beautiful house. "This is Sam and Emily's place. They got married a few years ago." He tells me when he sees my stunned face. It's a stone cottage and has all these plants growing around it with vines and everything. The door is wooden and has stained glass to the left of it. He doesn't even stop at the door he just pulls us into the room. I look and see all of the boys that I remember from years ago. I see Emily cooking in the kitchen and by the looks of it she's pregnant. I smile happy to see people from my past again. They all look at me like I'm crazy._

 _"What are you doing here? More so, alive? We all thought that you would have been dead by now!" Paul says still looking stunned. "Also, whats up with your eyes? I thought that vampires have different eyes."_

 _"Yeah, but we think that it's part of my gifts, you remember what I said about gifts last time we all saw each other? You know... While, I still have a lot of my human ability's. I can cry and blush, I'm still unbelievably clumsy and my eyes are still the same." I nervously manage to say._

 ***End of flash back***

After that they all started to warm up to me again and we spent the rest of the week together. I forgot all about seeing the Cullen's until I got back home and was telling the brothers the story. We had good laughs and the wolves are invited them to the party next week.

"Bella, darling would you mind if Eleazar used his power on you? His power is to see what gifts a vampire has?" Aro questions me. I nod slowly but surly.

Eleazar looks up at me and then walks over and grabs my hand. "You can control the elements and your a mental and physical shield. You have most of your human abilities still, like your human eyes, and you can cry and blush.. I've never seen that before, and it's amazing. You never lost your newborn strength and your a genius. And much more. I must say that it's fairly impressive." He cheers. "Judging from your face you knew about most of that before, but your still really impressive. Really different from others."

"Thank you Eleazar. Now Aro, if you would please excuse me, I need to go and talk to the Cullen's." I say as I turn and walk out of the room.

* * *

 **Please still give me your opinion about what you think Bella should do... Should she forgive the Cullen's or not? What do you think about her gifts (I know that they are pretty common, but please forgive me...) I'll try to update maybe sometime next week, but I might not be able to do so, so don't hold me up to it... See you next time I update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately, please forgive me! But to make you feel better, I've made this chapter longer...**

* * *

Jasper's POV

They soon get their emotions in check and we settle down to talk about all that happened.

"I can't believe that Bella's alive... And more so that I didn't know about it. What would we have done if we knew that she was still alive? Do you think that we still would have come here. And just great that we decided to move here. Sure! Why don't we just kill our selves." Alice exclaims. Just from her saying that make all of our moods peak up and have the highest nerve wracking tension ever. "Sorry, but I just needed to rant. I don't even know if she'll forgive us. Maybe she will, maybe she wont. I hope for our sake that she does. I don't know what I would do without my sister." Alice breaks the tension with more ranting. I swear that if she were still human her face would have been red with anger, anger towards Edward, anger towards herself. Edward for making her leave Bella, and herself for listing to Edward in the first place and for not fighting back. I wrap her into my arms trying to calm her down a little bit hoping that she wont stay worked up.

"Alice, you can't go off like this again. I understand that you've missed Bella dearly but you need to make sure that you don't go off at her then she will never forgive you at all. Please don't worry so much. It'll all get better soon, you said that yourself. You said that you saw that we were all happy. We just have to have hope that it'll happen." I whisper into her hair. "Just give Bella some space and sometime to come to terms with what happened and what she wants to do. Please. It might help with her forgiving us sooner." I say looking up. They all just smile at me letting me know that they understand what I'm asking, that they know that this will help.

* * *

Bella's POV

Just as I'm passing the great hall to head up towards the Cullen's rooms I hear my name getting called. I go into the hall to see the three brothers along with some other vampires. "Aro, what do you need brother?" I ask letting the annoyance seep into my words.

"I know that you were busy but I just wanted to introduce you to the Denali Coven. Eleazar and his mate Carmen," Aro starts.

"Then Irina and her mate, the newest member of the Coven, Laurent, Kate and Tanya. I know. I also know that they are vegetarians and that they are the Cullen's cousins." I say as I see surprise on all of the vampires faces in the room, but Laurent. "I must say, Laurent, being a vegetarian vampire suits you much more then being with James did. It's quite a shame that we never go to meet each other without worrying about me being killed by your old friend." I tell Laurent. He just smiles back towards me.

"How do _you_ know Laurent? And how do you know about us. How do you know our names and who we even are! How do you know that we are vegetarians and that we think ourselves as the Cullen's cousins!" Tanya cries.

"Tanya, I must say that I'm surprised that the Cullen's didn't ever mention me. Or did they Laurent?" I ask truly wondering if they did because if they didn't then I wont even bother to talk to them.

"I assure you Bella dear, that they did talk about you. It's just that Tanya can't comprehend that Edward had his heart stolen by a mere human and that now she is standing in front of her as a queen of all vampires." He tells me seeming that he enjoys annoying Tanya. That makes two of us.

"Wait. You are **_THE_** Bella? They one who Edward left like 50ish years ago? The one that made him the ghost of a vampire that he is today?" Tanya mutters. "We all thought that you would have been dead by now."

"I'm sorry that I'm not dead, but I must say that your not the first person I've ever told that to." I tell her. She seems surprised that I heard her. I hear Aro, Marcus and Caius start to chuckle at the mention of that day long ago.

 ***Flash Back***

 _I was going back to Forks to grab the little possessions that I own, I promised dad that I'd bring his stuff back for him knowing that he'd want the little peace of home. We would still keep the house so that we can use it when even needed. Because it is only a few months after I became a vampire I need to wear a wig but I chose not to wear any contacts. I put on the outfit that Jane helped me choose. A purple crop top with high wasted jeans and a red wig almost the colour that Victoria's hair was. I put on some light brown high healed boots and I grab my favorite Gucci handbag_ **(Link in my profile)** _and sunglasses._ **(Again link in my profile).** _I get onto the plane alone because I wanted to do this, say goodbye by myself. I sit next to the window and I raise my hand to say goodbye to my family that I'm leaving here for the next week. Not to soon after, I feel the airplane lifting off the ground. Now this is going to be a long flight._

 _I get to Port Angles around noon and I hurry to find the rental car that I rented. I know that I could have just "borrowed" a car but I don't think that that would have been a good decision seeing as I am the only daughter of the "late" police chief. I get out of the airport and spot the car fairly quickly. It's just like the car that Edward used to drive. A silver Volvo. I've slowly been getting over him but I know that I will never truly be over him seeing as he is my mate. He always will be, no matter what I do. I go over to the car quickly and hop in hoping to get to Forks by 2 o'clock pm. The drive goes by fairly fast and as soon as I see the old Forks sign I start to cry. I feel the venom filled tears falling down my cheeks. I never thought that I'd be unhappy about not being a normal vampire, but I'm really glad that I'm still able to cry. It helps me feel the relief that others can't. It's just like me still being able to blush, but I just don't as often as I used to. I get to my old house and I sadly see a for sale sign. Looks like I'm going to need to buy this place again. Oh, well. I go up towards the door hoping that I know who is hosting the open house, but then again I hope not. I don't want to have to see them again. I ring the door bell and I hear some one running to get the door. It bursts open. I glance up and I see the smiling face of Jake. He looks down at me then starts sniffing the air. After he seems satisfied with the smell of the air he grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. "Who are you and why did you come here? We already have vampires raiding this town and even if your eyes aren't red, I still don't trust you." He almost yells at me._

 _"Who am I? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY HOUSE!" I cry out pulling off my wig. I instantly regret doing that. He just stares at me with an unreadable expression._

 _"Bella? I... I thought that you were dead! What happened? Why would you become a, well, a this!" He says still clearly in shock._

 _"I became a vampire because I chose to do it. I couldn't even think about not doing this. Charlie is a vampire too. He got attacked by a vampire that was out to get me but she got him instead, and it was either death or becoming a vampire. I chose for him and he now is remarried and on his second honeymoon. But that's beside the point. How do you know what I am?" I question._

 _"I'm a werewolf, most of the teenage boys in my tribe are. But we aren't children of the moon, we are more like shape sifters but we can only go into the shape of the wolf. We are here to stop the vampires from killing the humans. That's why the Cullen's can't go onto our land or anything like that. So just checking, you don't feed on humans, right?" He natters at me._

 _"Whoa, Jake. I can't even eat anything anymore. No human food, no blood, nothing. It just comes right back up. Dad only feeds on animals because he can't even think about killing a human. But I kinda am here to buy back this house so can we get this over with because you kinda stink." I say while plugging my nose. He just starts to laugh._

 _"Says you!" He laughs. "Okay, since this was your house before, I don't want any money. Everything that was yours and Charlies are still in the same places. Have fun while your here. Maybe you could stop by the reserve for a little bit while your here!" He finishes and promptly walks away. I look out the kitchen window and see him taking the for sale sign and leaves. I smile at being able to see Jake again and not being questioned about how I'm alive. Now I just have to think about what I want to do for the rest of the week. Suddenly the thought of visiting my own grave comes to my mind. I put back on the wig and I lock the house before hopping into my Volvo. I drive towards the floweriest and I buy twenty-four roses. Then I head over to the town cemetery. I pull into the parking lot and I see two other cars. Another silver Volvo and red Jeep. I don't think anything about it. I head towards the map that they update every time someone dies. I see that mine and Charlies "graves" are right next to my grandparents. I smile as I think of Charlotte and Peter, even though they are just my great great grandparents I still love them like I would have loved my grandparents if I got to meet them before they died, but sadly they died before I was even born. Peter, is my dad's great grandpa who became MIA soon after the second world war started... He was married and got her, my great great grandma, pregnant before he left for war. But he never got to meet his own daughter because he "died" before he was sent home. He never truly loved his first wife but he was able to learn to love her. Still that never got to happen. He never truly died, he just got bitten by Maria. Now that I think of it... So did Jasper. Anyway, Peter was in the vampire wars and he then met grandma Charlotte and they fell in love. Charlotte was supposed to be killed so ran away together. Only a few years ago they met us and we found out that we were related. I was happy to finally meet someone that I was related other then my parents, and I got to enjoy it._

 _I walk over to where the map says my grave is and I see a group of people standing around the two graves. I see they're mouths moving quickly and by their smell I can tell that they are also vampires. I listen to their conversation. "I can't believe that I'll never get to see her blush or see her falling or get to laugh at her clumsiness ever again. Again, why did we listen to him?" The biggest one cries out and points towards the one that looks like he's in the most pain. He sounds so upset, and I feel like I just want to wrap my arms around him and make him feel better._

 _"It's not only his fault. We shouldn't have listened to him. We don't even know what he said to her in the first place. Maybe he just explained the situation and what he wanted her to do. Also I should have looked for her future to see what would have happened, but I didn't." The shortest one says hanging her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bella! Please forgive all of us for doing this! Please!" At hearing her say that I now know who she is... Alice. I never thought that I would see her again, any of them, but they can't see me. I quickly run away. Needing comfort I start towards Jake's place. I get out of the car at his place and bang on the door. Billy opens the door._

 _"Can I help you?" He asks._

 _"Can I talk to Jake please!" I reply._

 _"He's not here at the moment, would you like to come in and wait?" He asks. I nod my head remembering all the times as a kid that I would come over or when he would stop by to watch the game. I sit down on the couch and he puts his wheelchair next to me. "May I ask for a name?" He asks._

 _"Firstly, I need to know if you know about Jake's, supernatural other body." I reply with a question of my own._

 _"You mean his um... werewolf friend?" He asks._

 _"Yes, well. You know about the cold ones?" He nods his head. "It's me Billy, I got turned into a vampire, same with Charlie." I tell him while taking off my wig. He starts to smile, and Jake chooses that moment to walk in. He sees me without my wig on and he smiles at us._

 _"Good to see you and Billy getting along again. We've both missed you." He tells me while smiling. "But come on, the rest of the pack wants to see you again." He tells me while dragging me away._

 _We run towards the entrance and then we turn down another road and I see a beautiful house. "This is Sam and Emily's place. They got married a few years ago." He tells me when he sees my stunned face. It's a stone cottage and has all these plants growing around it with vines and everything. The door is wooden and has stained glass to the left of it. He doesn't even stop at the door he just pulls us into the room. I look and see all of the boys that I remember from years ago. I see Emily cooking in the kitchen and by the looks of it she's pregnant. I smile happy to see people from my past again. They all look at me like I'm crazy._

 _"What are you doing here? More so, alive? We all thought that you would have been dead by now!" Paul says still looking stunned. "Also, whats up with your eyes? I thought that vampires have different eyes."_

 _"Yeah, but we think that it's part of my gifts, you remember what I said about gifts last time we all saw each other? You know... While, I still have a lot of my human ability's. I can cry and blush, I'm still unbelievably clumsy and my eyes are still the same." I nervously manage to say._

 ***End of flash back***

After that they all started to warm up to me again and we spent the rest of the week together. I forgot all about seeing the Cullen's until I got back home and was telling the brothers the story. We had good laughs and the wolves are invited them to the party next week.

"Bella, darling would you mind if Eleazar used his power on you? His power is to see what gifts a vampire has?" Aro questions me. I nod slowly but surly.

Eleazar looks up at me and then walks over and grabs my hand. "You can control the elements and your a mental and physical shield. You have most of your human abilities still, like your human eyes, and you can cry, blush and oddly create life... I've never seen that before, and it's amazing. You never lost your newborn strength and your a genius. And much more. I must say that it's fairly impressive." He cheers. "Judging from your face you knew about most of that before, but your still really impressive. Really different from others."

"Thank you Eleazar. Now Aro, if you would please excuse me, I need to go and talk to the Cullen's." I say as I turn and walk out of the room.

* * *

 **Please still give me your opinion about what you think Bella should do... Should she forgive the Cullen's or not? What do you think about her gifts (I know that they are pretty common, but please forgive me...) I'll try to update maybe sometime next week, but I might not be able to do so, so don't hold me up to it... See you next time I update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that it's been awhile... But you all know what happened last weekend. Yesterday at school I fell in gym and I landed on my head, and let's just say that I'm more clumsy then Bella. I now have a concussion, and I wasn't allowed to go to school. So since I don't go black Friday shopping, I figured that I'd update well I can!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I started, again, on my trek up towards the Cullen's rooms. Thinking about everything. If I should forgive, and if so, all of them at once or not. My powers, and how all of that was possible. No wonder everyone feared me. Before I know it I'm in front of Jasper and Alice's room. I heard and smelled everyone in there. I slowly lift up my hand and lightly knock. I hear everything go quiet on the other side of the door, then the door opened. I look to see that I was right, everyone was in there. Suddenly I get attacked by hugs and questions and pleas."

"I thought you were dead. What happened?"

"How are you alive?"

"Bella honey, are you okay?"

"Why are your eyes still brown?"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"How long have you been with the Volturi?"

"Why would you choose this life? Wait, did you choose it?"

"Can everyone just shut up please?" I ask them. Their mouths snap shut at the sound of my voice. Yes everybody! I do have a vampire voice!

"Sorry." They all tell me.

"That's fine. Now what were your questions?" I ask, then seeing all of their mouths open I state. "One at a time please."

"Just to save you having to answer all of these questions, how about you just tell us your story?" Carlisle asks me.

"Okay, I think I can do that, but instead, could I just show you?" I question.

"Show?" This time it's Rosalie who asks.

"Yes, show. It's one of my gifts. Where I can show the person, or people, in question, what I'm thinking or just whatever I want." I tell them happy that I earn looks of shock.

"One of?" Emmett questions. "Like you have more then one gift?"

"Yes Emmett. I have a lot of gifts. Too many for me to count, but lucky I can turn them on and off." I finish with a smile. They all look at me shocked. Even Emmett.

"Whoa! What are they?" He questions.

"Um, well Eleazar just told me a bunch of them that I didn't know of, but anyways. I can read others thoughts and project my own. I can see the future but it's more set in stone then the ones that Alice sees. I still have all of my human ability's. Like crying, my eyes and as you saw earlier, blushing and clumsiness. My dad still thinks that I'll out grow them, but I just always remind him that I can't grow anymore." I laugh a little bit at that, before I can continue I get interrupted, again.

"Your dad is here?" Now Alice asks.

"Ya, soon after I got changed, Victoria went back for me but found that I hadn't been home for weeks, so she went after my dad. Marcus found him, because they were watching him at my request, and changed him. It was ether death or vamp. He's happy and he found his mate, I now call her my mom and we are happy. But even more so when my great, great grandparents come by. I just call them my grandparents though. They are awesome!" I tell them. They all look at me in shock, probably surprised that I'm happy with the Volturi.

"So, what are the kings to you then? And who are your grandparents?" Rosalie asks me this time with an edge of vain to her voice.

"Aro, Marcus and Caius are like brothers to me, and my grandparents." I pause truly wondering if I should tell them, Jasper knows them and it would be a shock to him. "You'll meet them at the ball." I settle with that. I don't want to be the one to tell them. I look over the family and see that Emmett has his hand raised. I bit back a laugh when I call on him.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Bella, what are the rest of your gifts?"

"I can change the weather, also I can control it. I still have my newborn strength, and I was not ever a crazed newborn. I'm a genius and I have a mental and physical shields and many more those are just the gist of them." I finish. By the end Emmett looks really scarred. "Oh, Emmy! Did I scare you?" I ask in a baby voice. He slowly nods his head.

"Your scary Bella-Bear!" He wines. In reply we all just roll our eyes. Goodness, it's good to be back with them again. Where I belong! I hope that they are okay with my wishes and that they understand that I only want to do this slowly, nothing like last time.

* * *

 **And, the chapter is done! I hope that it cleared up on some of her gifts. Next chapter, story time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**And... I'm back! Hope you like this chapter! Don't you all worry about what I said about the concussion last chapter. It's been gone for about two weeks now, sadly I didn't get to stay home at all but... What can you do? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry that it's taken me like a month to update. I'm going to try to update again sometime this week before school starts again but I don't know if I'll be able to do that. I'm going to be pretty busy before school starts up again, but I'll do what I can!**

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella, my Bella is alive. She's alive and standing right in front of me. I never thought that I would ever see the day when this would happen. Who would have thought that she would be alive and standing before me looking like the angel she is.

 _Edward, you know that Bella is going to have to explain what happened to her, and I don't want you to freak out. Just please try to stay clam._ Carlisle tells me through his thoughts. I attempt to hear Bella's but, just like when she was a human, her thoughts are still a wonder to me.

"Bella dear, would you mind sharing your story with us? What happened after we left and all that." Esme asks. Bella's eyes grow sad at the mention of us leaving and I finally see what us leaving did to her, even if it's just through her eyes not her mind.

"I guess that I'm going to have to tell you sooner rather then later. But sadly, I told my father that I would be up to see him in a hour, and that was four hours ago. I have a slight tendency to loose track of time, so I know he'll understand, but Ella, she might not be as collected. She might just force me to dance more at that ball." Bella shutters. I guess that she doesn't like dancing much still.

"Aw, Belly Boo still hates dancing! I guess that I thought that once you were turned, you would become a lot less like the old you, but gladly, your still the same!" Emmett cheers. Bella just rolls her eyes and walks towards the door.

 _Edward, do something. Stop her. I know that you both still love each other, you just need to talk. Please go after her._ The stupid pixie yells at me. But Bella has already walked out the door. Guess that's not happening.

 _Go Edward!_ Now Jasper too! Goodness, what is happening to my family. I get up and head towards the door just to please them. I can only hope that Bella doesn't bite off my head. I sniff the air trying to point out where her smell is and I fallow it. I can only hope that Bella can forgive me. Because we NEED to talk.

* * *

 **I know, this is really short, but it just felt right to end it here. I will try my hardest to update but if I can't for a while, don't blame me. Blame my school and teachers! Have a Happy New year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Slowly walks out prepared for getting tomatoes thrown at me.  
Hee hee, Hi guys! I know it's been like, what, two months! Please forgive me. I know that there is like no excuse, but I've been sick, gotten better, went camping, celebrated my birthday (that's right, I'm 14 now!), had a bunch of projects to hand in at school and all of those fun things. Note the sarcasm. **

**Anyway... Here is a new chapter that I just finished, hope you like it!**

Bella's POV

I never thought that I'd ever see the day when Edward chases after me. I just thought that he truly meant what he said the last time we spoke with each other. I thought that I'd also hate him when the time came to speak but right now, with him standing in front of me, I guess that I was wrong.  
Okay, I see that you might be confused about what I'm talking about so let me explain. I told the Cullen's that I needed to talk to my dad, in reality I just wanted time to think about all that I told them and what I will tell them about my story, what to leave out and all that. So I left to go to the training room, but not even two minuets after I left, Edward comes running up and bagging me to talk to him.

"Bella, please wait. We need to talk." Edward cries as he comes running up to me.

"I don't think so Edward, you had your chance to talk to me, years ago. I've finally chosen to forgive you guys, I have, but right now I just want to take things slow. Not let you all in at once like I did last time. I only caused me pain and I don't want that again." I tell him, authority ringing in my voice.

"Bella, please. Just hear me out."

"Fine, follow me." I say as I start walking towards my bedroom. I turn around to see him just standing there. "Oh come on, do you really think that it's a good idea to have this conversation here, now. In the hall way where anyone and everyone can hear us. I thought that you trusted me, so if you do then follow me. I swear that I'm not going to kill you, if I was I wouldn't have let anyone see you walk out of that room after me." I state as I start walking, again. This time I hear him chuckle then his footsteps behind me. Guess that he does trust me. Don't know if that's a good thing or not...

As soon as we get to my room I sit down on my couches. Looking up I see him still standing by the door. I pat the spot next to me. "Come on Edward, I don't bite." I pause. "Often." I see him smile again as he sits next to me. "So..." I say looking at him.

"I guess that you want me to start. Um, I've lied. I've lied to you a lot. I never meant any thing that I said to you all those years ago. I made everyone leave so you could life a human life, get married and have children, grow old together." He stops for a moment. "Unless that man was Mike Newton. If you ever started dating him I would have shown up and murdered him." I smile at the reminder of how much he despises that foul creature, Mike. "Bella, we've all missed you like crazy. Without you it was like we were all different people, even Rosalie. I... Um... I missed you. I love you still. I always have and I always will. I understand if you need time to take it all in. I can give you time." He ends standing up and walking out, and I just let him.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I said that I'd update last week, like a month ago, but I've been really busy, so I thought that I'd just treat you to it today! Hope you like it.**

 **please don't be mad...**

* * *

Edward's POV

Why on earth did I just walk away? Am I such a big idiot that I just did that. Why? I know that Bella loves me still, I could see it in her eyes when she was talking to me. I just don't know if she'll ever be able to forgive me for what I've done. I left her alone, suffering. How I could do such a thing to that angel is still a confusing to me. I love her. I just wish that I could have known what was going to happen before I left. Me leaving to protect her, just made things worse. I miss that angel.

"Edward!" I hear the one voice that I don't want to hear say.

"Hello Tanya." I mutter.

"What's gotten you so down. You look depressed almost!" She asks, I swear I can hear her fake love. I know that she doesn't love me. I just wish that she could notice that herself.

"Tanya, please leave me alone. I just want to be with my mate right now but she hates me at the moment so just leave me alone." I almost growl.

"I don't hate you." Goodness could she get any stupider.

"Tanya, you're not my mate. I've told you this multiple times. I don't want to tell you this again."

"But, Eddie!" She wines.

"Tanya, you hear the man, leave him alone. He want's to be alone. If you were his mate you would know that he doesn't like the name Eddie. Now, do as I say and walk away." I hear a voice that I wasn't expecting come and interrupt.

* * *

 **Okay, I know that it's short, but...  
the next chapter will come out tonight. I'm just finishing it! Bear with me... It'll get done!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So like I promised... here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't do this anymore. I can't deny it. I love him. I've always loved him since the day I met him. He was always the one for me. I never want to let that go. I _can't_ let that go. I can only hope that he still feels the same way after the way I've been treating him these past few days. I need him in my life and I'm going to make sure that he stays there. I'll do anything in my power to keep him with me now and forever. I don't care who I have to go through. I need him.  
As I'm thinking this I start walking around in hopes of finding him. I need to tell him even if he denies me. I don't care anymore. He just has to know.

 _Edward  
Edward  
Edward_

My head chants. My heart only ever beat for him. I don't care that he left me. Hearing his thoughts I now know that he only left me for my own protection, then I had to go and ruin it for him. I thought that if I became cold and closed off I would be able to deny the fact that I love him, but it only made it worse. Being so near to him and not being able to clam him for my own. Pure torture. I never want to go through that again.

Suddenly I hear some people talking. "This might be interesting" I think listening quietly.

"Tanya, please leave me alone. I just want to be with my mate right now but she hates me at the moment so just leave me alone." I hear Edward growl, I guess he's sick of her too... Don't blame him. Wait, does he think that I hate him? I know that I've acted unfairly but still, he has to know that I don't hate him. I just was upset that he left me alone. Or is it that I'm not his mate?

"I don't hate you." Tanya, goodness could she get any stupider. Or, is she his mate?

"Tanya, you're not my mate. I've told you this multiple times. I don't want to tell you this again." So, she's not his mate...

"But, Eddie!" She wines. I can see why he doesn't like her. Not many people do.

I decide to help Edward, even if he hates me now. I know that I love him and I need to make sure that he knows that too.

I quickly walk out of my hiding spot. "Tanya, you hear the man, leave him alone. He want's to be alone. If you were his mate you would know that he doesn't like the name Eddie. Now, do as I say and walk away." I see Edward look up surprised, our eyes lock and I remember the first time I saw his.

 ***Flash back***

 _It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them._

 _They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention._

 _They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students._

 _The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction._

 _And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular._

 _But all this is not why I couldn't look away._

 _I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful maybe the perfect blond girl, or the bronze-haired boy._

 _They were all looking away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray unopened soda, unbitten apple and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging._

 _"Who are they ?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten. As she looked up to see who I meant though already knowing, probably, from my tone suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps. He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine._

 _He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest it was as if she had called his name, and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer._

 _My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did._

 _"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath._

 ***End flash back***

"We need to talk still. I should have told you this since the beginning but I was scarred. Edward, I still love you. I always have loved you and I know for sure that I always will love you. I just need you to know that I was just hurt that you left. I understand that you left to keep me safe but you wouldn't have had to leave if you just talked to me. In a relationship you need to communicate. We didn't do that. I understand if..." I never got to finish because I was cut off by Edward pressing his lips to mine.

Now this, this is what I've waited for.

* * *

 **Like? Dislike? Please review to tell me. I told you that I'd put another chapter up tonight and here it is! I literally just wrote it. So if there is any wrong spellings or anything like that, please tell me...**


	14. Chapter 14

Alice POV

Something happened. I don't know what, but all of a sudden Bella walked out with Edward following her, after me cheering him on.

"I hope that they figure everything out. They were made for each other, but at the same time I hope that Bella makes Edward suffer. He left her unprotected and this is what happens. But before we leave again, they need to get together again. It hurts me watching them, it's all so frustrating." Esme, out of everyone, says.

"I agree with that, but just because she walked out doesn't mean that she's given up. They are men't to be together and I think that she will talk to us again. After all, we are going to be here for another few months." Rose says. She does have a point that Bella hasn't given up on Edward. They will be together forever, I can see that. I know it, even if she doesn't forgive us now, she will soon. We all are a part of her life, and her family. She'll figure that soon enough. Esme is right with Bella making Edward suffer, she has the right to make us all suffer, we were terrible to her. We left without even asking what she wanted, without a care in the world. Bella didn't deserve that. She should have been cared for, not told that she's loved then abandoned.

Jasper nods his head in agreement to what the two have said. "She was feeling a little bit of abandonment when she left the room, but there was also love, happiness and a hint of sadness. Love was the main feeling though. She'll come through, it might take a while, but she will come and accept us." Jasper, as all ways, knows what to say to make us all feel just a little bit better. And that's all we need at the moment. A little bit of, hope.

"I'm just happy to see Belly-Boo again." Emmett smiles, of course.

"So you won't care if Edward stays the same stupid and annoying person for the rest of our existences?" Rose asks in her condescending way.

"Nope, not at all!" Emmett starts but before he could continue, Rose smacks the back of his head. "Well, maybe a little." He finishes, guess we really can smack some sense into the big goof.

"Rose, why do you care so much?" I hear Jazzy ask. If only he knew that she cared since the moment she thought that Bella was dead. All along, Rose really cared for Bella, but her jealously of Bella's ability to capture Edwards attention so easily, and have children, made her become hostile to Bella. When really it wasn't her fault.

"I never said I cared." Rose sniffs. _Rose, Rose, Rose. Nice try._

"Your sure feeling like you do."

"I hoped you wouldn't catch that." She said dejectedly.

"Rose, I catch everything. Just ask Emmett, I'm faster than him."

"It was one time!" Emmett sighs. "And if we were to go right now, I can say for a fact that I'd be faster than you, by far." All of a sudden we hear a high pitch squeal.

"BELLA! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT. YOU SAID THAT YOU'D GO SHOPPING WITH ME!" I gasp in shock, Bella agreeing on going shopping with anyone, thats just crazy.

"Crap!" We hear her say and then Edward laughing. I wonder what's going on there? "Please don't make me go, I still have things to do, no Heidi! Please! Don't make me go! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Even I have to laugh at Bella's torture.

"Heidi, do you think that Rose and I could come too?" I ask, knowing that even talking in a normal voice she'll be able to hear. "I haven't been able to play Barbie Bella for years!" Next thing I know Heidi is standing in front of me.

"Sure," She starts before grabbing mine and Roses hands. "So Bella wasn't lying when she told me that you played Barbie Bella when she was human."

Rose looks up and a question seems to fill her eyes. "Um, Heidi, are we not missing someone? Namely the person we are talking about?" I notice that Rose has a point, I honestly don't want to go shopping without her today.

"Le gasp! Did Alice really think that? That's sure shocking!" Stupid Edward.

"I would ask, but I'd rather not know, anyways, she's already in the car being held down by some friends of mine." I see a glint of amusement on her face. I think that I just found my new partner in crime. She seem's to be just as devious as I am.

As if on cue Bella starts yelling. "ALEC, IF YOU TOUCH ME ON MORE TIME, I SWEAR THAT I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TO BURN THE PEACES!" I wince in pain and see everyone doing the same. "HEIDI, YOU'RE DEAD!" Next thing I know Bella's in the room and Heidi jumps out the window. Eternity with everyone, is going to be good!

* * *

 **Okay, I know that I said that I'd post this chapter right when my school got out, but I've been busy getting used to not having school and I also started running in the mornings. I know that those are no excuses but, what can you do? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last chapter I had a few responses and I wanted to clear out some of the anger some of you had towards Heidi...**

* * *

Heidi's POV

I look down at my watch and notice that Bella's late, again. This has happened one too many times. She promises me that she'll do something with me and then she finds something that's more important. I've forgiven her every single time before this because they were better reasons, but this time, her reason would be, "I was talking with the Cullens." Goodness, she said that she hated them a week ago. What has happened?

I've had enough. "BELLA! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT. YOU SAID THAT YOU'D GO SHOPPING WITH ME!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I hear someone gasp in the direction of the Cullen's room. Guess they know that she doesn't like shopping and her saying that she'd go with me is, crazy!

"Crap!" I start walking in the direction of her voice as Edward starts laughing. Did they make up? I shrug, I don't need to know at this moment, she'll tell me later. I turn a corner and I see Bella hanging onto Edward, as if he could stop me. "Please don't make me go, I still have things to do." Bella starts, I go up to her and grab her waist and pull her off of Edward. "No Heidi! Please! Don't make me go! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward just stands there laughing, _good boy_. I think. He starts laughing harder. Right, mind reader. Everyone who's listening is laughing. I don't blame them, Bella bagging not to go shopping is pretty funny. I quickly run towards the parking garage with Bella in my arms screaming for mercy. Alec, Demetri and Felix are standing next to the car just like last time, so I put Bella inside and tell them to hold her.

"Heidi, do you think that Rose and I could come too?" I hear Alice ask. "I haven't been able to play Barbie Bella for years!" I run up to their rooms and stand in front of Alice.

"Sure," I start grabbing her and Roses hands. "So, Bella wasn't lying when she told me that you played Barbie Bella when she was human." I almost laugh. Wish I could have seen that.

Rose looks up with question filled eyes. "Um, Heidi, are we not missing someone? Namely the person we are talking about?" I recognition in Alice's eyes.

Edward starts chuckling under his breath. "Le gasp! Did Alice really think that? That's sure shocking!"

"I would ask, but I'd rather not know," I say looking between them. "Anyways, she's already in the car being held down by some friends of mine." Amusement starts seeping into my features.

As if on cue Bella starts yelling. "ALEC, IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR THAT I'M GOING TO RIP YOU APART AND NOT EVEN BOTHER TO BURN THE PEACES!" I wince in pain and see everyone doing the same. "HEIDI, YOU'RE DEAD!" Next thing I know Bella's in the room and I'm jumping out the window. A girls got to do what a girls got to do. I really don't want to fight today, I'm wearing my new designer jeans.

"Bella, please don't hurt me! I just wanted to spend time with you. You're always busy now-a-days. It's not fair. The Cullen's just showed up and you've spent more time with them than you have with me in the past year." I pull my puppy dog eyes knowing that she can never refuse me, well, almost never. I see her resolve in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a busy few years, and I can't refuse Aro and the brothers, their my brothers. They've done a lot for me these past fifty years. They've been there for me when I go through the worst part of my life. They made sure that I didn't kill myself in the middle of a battle, they've made my darkest days when I thought that I wouldn't be able to survive, become light again." She sighs. "You've also done this but... I'm just sorry." She looks like she's going to break down. It wouldn't be the first time, but I don't want that to happen, she's had such a nice time these past few days. I don't want to be the one who ruined it for her.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just that I've let you get away with not coming shopping every time for the last like, hundred times. I just want to spend time with you, and I thought that you'd have fun hanging out with us girls, even Jane was going to come. It's okay if you don't want to come though. We'll just go without you." I know that I must have looked defeated, but I needed to look like that to make her come with.

"Okay, I'll come." I start to shout with happiness, but she continues. "But, no longer than four hours and no guilt tripping me into buying things that I don't want." I nod, that's acceptable. "I anyways need to buy a dress for the ball."

I gasp. "You don't have a dress yet?" She nods and I quickly grab her hand and pull her towards the castle. When we get there I grab the other girls and shout for Jane to meet us in the garage and get into the car, we have an emergency.

* * *

 **I hope that helped you not hate Heidi too much. Hope you enjoyed getting two chapters this week. Next chapter is shopping! (Don't go shopping much myself so forgive me if it's not good...) Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

When Heidi yelled for me that we were going shopping, I honestly didn't care, I needed to get a dress anyways and I would love to have the girls opinion on it. It didn't even make much sense to myself at the time, I've always hated shopping and sure living with Heidi for these last few years didn't help much but I know how much she loves shopping. I couldn't help but want to spend time with her and the other girls. I'd be completely happy to shop if I have to.

"Were back!" I yell as soon as Heidi and I get back to the castle. Knowing full well that even without shouting everyone could hear me but feeling as though I need to do it. I never really got used to the fact that I could talk normally and everyone could hear every word I say, unless you were in your personal bedroom. My brothers decided to make every room sound proof so they wouldn't have to hear things that they didn't want to. Without even thinking I hurry into the cars and wait for all the girls to come. Within five minutes they were all in the car and we were on our way to the mall.

 **Time skip**

Hours of shopping and were finally done, I have a beautiful dress that all of the girls thought was perfect and I even went as far as buying every accessory needed. I knew that even though I hated getting all dressed up, this ball was going to be fun! I had an amazing date who also happens to be my mate. I have all these beautiful sisters who will be able to watch my back and make sure that I enjoy the ball that they've planed for me. This is going to be the most fun that I've had in fifty years.

As soon as we get back to the castle I hurry to find Edward. It was probably one of the easiest things ever. He was waiting for me to get home in my personal garden. When I get to the garden he's already waiting for me by the door. The first thing I do is slap him across the face.

"What was that for?" He asks pained with a hint of surprise. I feel no regret knowing that I didn't hurt, just shocked him.

"That was for you laughing at my torture." I tell him with a straight face. Then without warning I kiss him. "And that," I start when I pull away, "is for everything else." I smile at him. I could stay mad at him, but what good would that do? It would only make both him and myself miserable, and that is something I don't want.

"I'm sorry love, I just thought that it wouldn't be that bad." He really does look apologetic.

"I know you are, just please don't do it again." I tell him. He willingly agrees. "Since the ball is tomorrow, the girls and I are having a girl day, so I won't see you until we get to the ball later tomorrow night. And wasn't there some people who have questions." Before I could even finish Edward is dragging me towards the Cullen family room. As soon as we walk in I can see the questions burning in their eyes.

"So Bells, what have you been up to these last 50 years?" Emmett questions, everyone seems to lean in wanting to know just what did happen.

"Well, it all started when you all left..."

 **Time skip**

After I finish telling what happened, the others share what they've been up to. I have to say that they've done a lot more then I could even hope to do. Sometime durning my story, my parents join and share some stories, a lot of embarrassing ones too. After we all start talking, like the crazy family we used to be, and are becoming again. Everyone talking over each other. Jasper sitting apart from the group smiling, as if he hasn't felt the emotions he's feeling in a while. It gets me thinking. I know that the ball is tomorrow, but what happens after that? The Cullens most likely wont want to stay here forever, they probably have some place that they need to get back to after this ball anyway. I know that I couldn't possibly be away from my family for a long while, but neither could Edward. We haven't even talked about what we were, let alone what's happening after the ball.

Jasper, feeling my emotions, looks at me with worry. Edward, probably reading Jaspers thoughts looks at me with question filled eyes. I nod towards the balcony and we both run toward it and out into the garden. The voices stop as we leave but they start up with help from Alice.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks and with that one question, I break down.

* * *

 **Okay, just letting you all know that we are nearing the end of this story. I already have a few more in the works though. (That's why it's taken me so long to update, I've been writing them...) There is one maybe two more chapters of this story. I'll be sad to see it go, but I know that there is more to come!**


	17. Chapter 17

Edward's POV

I knew as soon as I looked at Bella that something was wrong. She had a crease between her eyebrows and an adorable thinking look on her face, but her eyes were filled with worry. Worry that didn't need to be there. She didn't need to look like that around me, not now and not ever. She just needed to relax and I wanted to make sure that she never gets that look in her eyes ever again!

"Okay Bella, what's wrong?" As soon as the words leave my mouth she almost breaks. She starts dry sobbing and seeing her do such a thing almost breaks me! She shouldn't ever need to sob like that. Not my girl.

"I-I," And that's where it all starts

Time Skip

Bella and I had a nice chat and she expressed to me all her worries and I did the same and we were able to talk it all through and work together, as a couple should and make sure that we would be able to last. I needed her and she needed me. And we're going to be together for the rest of time. Nothing could make my mood go down, not even Jasper. I know that I must be bothering him with all my happy-go-lucky feelings at the moment but I really couldn't even bother with it. Everything is going right for once, I have a beautiful girlfriend and an amazing family, it was going to be a great day!

That's what I thought, until Jasper decided to open his mouth. "The girls have decided that they are going to spend the entire day together without the boys, until tonight, when we will see them at the ball." That, right there, is the only thing that could make the day become terrible. Not being able to see Bella until tonight, it will almost kill me.

"YES! Video game time!" Emmett, of course he wouldn't be bothered about not seeing Rose, they have been together for years, unlike Bella and myself. Up until recently, she thought that I hated her, thankfully she doesn't anymore, but she still did think that. She could have died thinking that! And it would have been all my fault.

"Whoa Edward, I haven't felt those feeling for a while now and I would prefer not to feel them again, please don't make me suffer!" Jasper says. "Sit down with Emmett and play some video games, and wast time with us men until we need to go get ready." I guess that I could do that.

You know the saying, "if you can't beat them, join them" might as well do that!

* * *

 **I know that this is really short, and that I haven't posted in forever! But I have another chapter that I can post really soon. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Bella's POV

A day without Edward is almost torture. We have spent fifty years apart and I know that I don't want to spend another minute apart. It was hard spending those fifty years alone, thinking that he didn't love me. It wasn't what I thought would happen when I get turned. I thought that I might have been one of those few people who forgot their human lives. I thought that I might have been able to forget about the pain, but now I'm grateful that I didn't forget. I now know that if I forgot, I wouldn't have been able to have this amazing family that loves me and I love them. Sure, I would have had the Volturi and my dad, but it wouldn't have been the love of my existence.

I must have been caught up in my thought for too long since before I could react I sense this person behind me and hear this voice that could only belong to Alice. "Bella! You've been zoned out for a few minutes and it's time to start getting ready." I can tell by the tone of her voice that she has been trying to get my attention for a while.

"Oops! Sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts. Who's going to get ready first?" After I ask that I realize that I'm the only one who isn't ready yet. I glance at the clock and my suspicions are conformed, it's been hours. "Never mind then." I say with a grim look on my face. "The sooner we start this, the quicker we're finished." I say. Everyone chuckles a little at my expression, knowing that I hate being made up, it's not as bad as when I was human, but it's still bad.

After what seems like forever, with all the pinching and prodding, I'm finally finished and told to get my dress on. I look in the mirror for the first time this evening knowing that the girls wanted my hair and makeup to be a surprise and gasp.

My eyes are the most noticeable things on my face. The slightly sparkly, gold eyeshadow with thin eyeliner that has a tail. My eyelashes look thick and dark, just like they should. I have a little bit of blush on my cheeks to make me look a little bit more normal then I usually do, and to end it off, dark red lipstick. My waist length hair is down with a waterfall braid leaving it in it's natural curls.

I quickly go to change into my dress wondering how it would look complete. I take a second to stop and admire my dress knowing that I don't need to worry too much, the girls can wait a few more seconds. My dress is a navy blue full skirted ball gown, of course, with off the shoulder diamond neckline. Perfect for me and my likings, almost a little too much, but I let the girls change my mind and make me buy it, and at this moment, I couldn't care less. It was perfect with my hair and the makeup. I run into the room the girls are in squealing, something I never do. They all look up to see me looking like this, the smiles on their faces do not match mine. I feel as though my face is going to fall apart with the huge grin that is marrying my features.

"Bella, I knew that it was a good idea to buy that dress, you look amazing! I've never seen you look so happy either." Rose comments. Mom, Esme and Alice are all saying something of this sort and agreeing with each other. But right now, it's kinda hard to tell who is saying what.

Before I know what's happening, they all stop talking, I look up to see my dad looking at me with adoration written all over his face. His eyes sparking with tears that wont ever shed.

"Hey dad." I say with a smile. Giggles come from the peanut gallery.

"Bells, I haven't seen you look like this ever, what has happened to my little girl, my baby? The one who used to always come crying to me whenever she tripped?" He asks, smiling at all the memories that must be playing in his mind.

"I just grew up daddy." It's then that I notice all the girls have left to give us some father/daughter time. Something that we never would have done when we were humans. We were never really good at communicating our feelings, but we've gotten better over the years.

"I know, I love you baby girl." He says with a smile pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too daddy." I say gripping onto his shoulders never wanting to let go.

"Yeah, yeah, you both love each other. Can you wrap this up now? We're falling behind schedule." Of course Alice has to go and ruin this sweet moment. After Aro noticed that we were falling behind with planing the ball, he decided to let Alice plan it. It was such a huge mistake seeing as she's going to make sure that everything happens at just the right moment she want's it to. Both dad and I laugh and go with what Alice is saying, she can be scary when she want's to.

"We're coming Alice." I says, nodding to Alice. She leaves the room after telling us that we have thirty seconds.

"That's one way to make sure that people do what you want, ruin their sweet moments together." Dad says with a laugh. "You ready to do this?" He questions when we are standing behind the doors that will soon open to the ball room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Is all I say, and the doors burst open.

* * *

 **Okay, this chapter is done, I want to know if you guys want me to continue and write the ball, I have a place that I could end it there, or just end it here. I have a few stories that I've been writing (one of the reasons as to why I haven't updated in like two months) and if I end it here I can start posting those other ones sooner.**

 **The choice is yours!**


	19. AN

**This is just going to be an An, I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to write one last chapter for you all. It might not come out for a few weeks but I have started it already and I hope that you all enjoy the last chapter!**


End file.
